


Borrowed

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Keene
Genre: F/M, Nancy Drew Files, Romance, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned spends the last day of his Thanksgiving break helping Nancy recuperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed

Nancy woke punching the quilt so that it tented above her t-shirt, gasped in a rough breath and then opened her eyes.

She had been dreaming that yesterday had all gone differently. Not dreaming, really. More like a nightmare where that last scissor kick hadn't quite connected and the ether had taken effect a minute sooner, and she hadn't had time to cry out for Ned before she'd been knocked unconscious.

"Oh," she murmured, on the exhale, and closed her eyes again, brushing her hair from her forehead. When she swallowed her throat hurt. The doctor (Ned had insisted on taking her to the hospital; they had seen her so often that she had her own examination gown and box of sour apple blow-pops in the supply closet) had said all she needed was some rest, and her throat, well, taking in a lungful of ether could do that. And Ned, who had wanted to spend as much time as he possibly could with her over Thanksgiving break, had insisted that she spend the night at his parents' house.

Her head felt like it had been slammed into a cinder block.

Nancy groaned, curling up into a ball and tugging the covers over her head, blocking out as much of the sunlight as she could. The backs of her eyes ached, and her ribs from where she had hit the ground, and...

and someone was tapping lightly on the door.

Nancy looked down, stretching her bare legs under the covers. She had been too exhausted the night before to grab her overnight bag before stumbling into the house, leaning heavily on Ned's arm, so she had just wearily crawled out of her jeans and slept in her t-shirt. "Come in," she called, sitting up against the headboard, keeping the blankets draped over her waist.

Ned pushed the door open and Nancy was suddenly aware of the texture of the quilt against her bare thighs, and she felt herself begin to blush. "Feeling okay?" he asked gently.

Nancy tugged the covers up another inch. "My head hurts," she admitted. "And my throat. Actually, I think it'd be easier to tell you what doesn't hurt."

Ned smiled and took a single step into the room, but came no closer. "I... let me go get you some aspirin. You can use my bathroom, if you want to take a shower..."

She smiled, quick and brilliant. "Would you mind, too much, getting my overnight bag out of the car?"

Ten minutes later she was in Ned's shower, gingerly lathering her hair. Ned had a bottle of shampoo with conditioner and a half-bar of green soap; his mother was probably responsible for the wrapped cake of white perfumed soap and body wash and washcloth and pink safety razor. Bess's shower never had fewer than twenty assorted bottles in it, all promising to make hair full, lively, shining, beautiful, and Nancy loved going through them all to see what was new, the morning after a sleepover, while Bess's father made blueberry pancakes and Bess and George cleared up the magazines and Twister mat and half-finished bowls of popcorn and candy. 

She had never taken a shower at Ned's house before.

When she flipped open Ned's shampoo, she recognized the scent, and it made her smile. Her own hair smelled like jasmine, her face like apricot.

She was rubbing a towel over her wet hair when she walked back into Ned's bedroom, her feet damp and chilly, the cuffs of her jeans brushing the carpet, in an old blue t-shirt. Her arms were bare and she shivered. She twisted her hair up and pinned it. Ned's bed was in disarray and he had a picture of her on the nightstand.

She bit her lip before she walked over to his dresser, and stood considering for a moment before she squeezed her eyes closed, leaned over and pulled out the lowest drawer.

Sweatshirts.

She pulled out one that was beginning to fray at the cuffs, the orange faded from the color of a dreamsicle to the color of the flesh of an unripe peach, and when she pulled it over her head the lining was soft against her skin and it swallowed her whole. She closed her eyes and snuggled into it happily, and his scent was still lingering in the fabric.

"You look better in it than I do."

Nancy turned, her face warming, to see Ned leaning against the frame of his open door. She ducked her head, smiling, and he grinned and shouldered his door closed behind him, walked toward her.

"Feeling any better?" He wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes, resting her face against his chest.

"A little," she said, then plucked at her sleeves. "Sorry, I was cold..."

He dropped a kiss against her scalp. "Hey, I'm your boyfriend. We're supposed to share clothes. Sweatshirts, t-shirts..."

"Coats," she said, and laughed, remembering.

He nodded and she pulled back and his kiss was incredibly sweet. "You up for some breakfast? I think Mom sent Dad to the store at the crack of dawn to buy anything you could possibly want. Even grapefruit, and we all _hate_ grapefruit."

Nancy laughed. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Ned shrugged. "You're no trouble," he murmured, and she searched his brown eyes, and breakfast was the furthest thing from her mind. His arms were warm at her waist, and her eyes fluttered shut when he kissed her again.

She sighed when he pulled back. "I guess we'd better get downstairs," she murmured, tracing her fingers down his cheek. "Can't let all that grapefruit go to waste."

Ned smiled and released her reluctantly, reaching for her hand. "Still cold?"

They stopped just outside his door, after he closed it, and she reached up, drawing his face to hers for another kiss. "Not anymore," she whispered against his mouth, smiling.

Her headache began to fade with her first cup of coffee, and she imagined that Ned's mother was almost disappointed when she opted for a simple bowl of cornflakes. "And..." Nancy trailed off. "Oh, gosh, I don't know. Double of whatever Ned's having?"

Ned sat down beside her with his own plate, rubbing his palm over his stomach in an exaggerated display of hunger. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast?"

"Like you're going to eat all that." Nancy picked up her fork and stabbed a bite of Ned's scrambled eggs.

"Hey!" 

Nancy smiled. "I'm sure if you're still hungry, we can split a grapefruit later."

"Just for that..." Ned lunged at her and snaked a hand under her shirts, trailing his fingertips gently over her ribs, and she shrank back, giggling, pushing his hands away.

"Didn't you say Nancy was supposed to take it easy today?"

Nancy looked up at Ned's smiling mother, her eyes shining, still bending away from Ned's hands. "Yeah, Ned," she managed, gasping her breath back. "No tickling!"

Ned leaned back against his seat, acting contrite, but as soon as his mother turned back to the stove he pointed at Nancy and mouthed _Later._

Nancy chuckled, but ducked over her cornflakes when Edith glanced back at the two of them.

After breakfast, Ned led Nancy to the couch, pulling her down with him. "So, since tickling's out... what do you think, maybe a movie?"

Nancy tilted her head back until it was resting on the back of the couch, then turned to meet his gaze with a smile on her face. "I was thinking... judo, some kickboxing—"

Ned glanced over his shoulder to make sure his mother wasn't looking in their direction, then reached over and attacked his girlfriend again. Nancy gasped her laughter, squirming away from him, until his palms were motionless against her sides and she was standing on her knees with her damp hair falling in waves against her cheeks and her eyes sparkling down into his. He looped an arm around her hip and pulled, and she twisted into his lap, cradled carefully in his arms, and was breathless after his kiss.

"Or maybe we could do more of that," she managed to whisper.

Edith came in to find Nancy with her back against the arm of the couch, her arms up around Ned's neck and her legs over his lap. Nancy immediately blushed and started to push herself up, but Edith waved her hand in dismissal. "You two still going tonight?"

Ned exchanged a glance with Nancy. "If you're up for it."

"Well, Nancy, I'm sure you're tired of turkey..."

"Really, Mrs. Nickerson," Nancy said, giving in to her unease and slowly pulling herself off Ned's lap, "I don't mean to be any trouble. Whatever you want to make is fine with me."

"Well, if Ned and his father are willing to finish off the leftovers, maybe I can make us girls something fun and completely non-Thanksgiving related. Like lasagna."

"No fair," Ned cried.

"That sounds _great_," Nancy said, then turned and grinned at Ned. "See? I knew your mom liked me."

Ned crossed his arms. "Don't be surprised if I snatch something off your plate at lunchtime. I had classmates' mothers bribing me for Mom's lasagna recipe from elementary school."

"All right, I'll go to the store, and your father is out... so, you two..."

"Movie," Ned said, saluting, then smiled at his mother. "We'll do our best to behave ourselves."

"I'm sure I can count on Nancy to keep you in line." Edith smiled and grabbed her purse. "I have to say, it's good to have another girl in the house."

Ned sighed. "All right, that is the last time I invite you over, if all it's going to bring me is leftovers and putdowns."

Edith waved and pulled the door closed behind her, and Nancy leaned forward to kiss Ned again. "Hey, whenever you come over it means no second helpings on dessert and watching more sports," she teased him, her eyes sparkling.

"Fine," Ned said, smiling, and kissed her again before he pushed himself off the couch. "So, movie?"

Nancy sighed in mock disappointment. "What about all the making out we were going to do?"

"Oh, we still can," Ned said, kneeling next to the television. "What are you in the mood for, let's see, war movie... or romantic comedy?"

The house phone rang. "Something we've seen before," she said, winking at him, then picked up the phone. "Nickerson residence."

"Nancy?"

"Yeah. Hey, George."

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good," Nancy said, watching Ned gather the various remotes and slide back onto the couch. "Better than last night, but the doc said for me to take it easy today."

"You and Bess both."

"Oh," Nancy said, cupping her hand over her forehead, "I forgot. The biggest shopping day of the year. How's she doing?"

"Better. I think she might even wake up soon," Nancy heard George say as Ned pulled a throw pillow over his thighs and urged Nancy to lay down with her head against it. "Hannah told me where you were. You gonna be at Ned's all day?"

"Yeah, but if I'm good I think he'll let me go home. Maybe even go out tonight. You guys still coming?"

"Like there's anything more fun than freezing in the back of a trailer with you guys..."

"You sure you're not channeling your cousin?" Nancy laughed as Ned ran his hand over her hair.

"Well, someone has to point out the obvious, but... yeah. Just call me before you leave, okay?"

"Will do. Bye, George."

Ned sighed, content, when Nancy hung up the phone and lay back down again. "So where were we?" he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips over hers.

"What was the name of this again?" Nancy turned and caught the title card, then looked back at Ned, sliding her arm up around his shoulders. "Okay, let's work on my recuperation until your mother gets home."

\--

"Are you sure you're warm enough? It's so cold outside."

Nancy and Ned were standing at the coat closet, but turned back when Ned's mother spoke. "Well..."

"Nancy, do you feel up for it?"

"I feel much better. I think I ate so much lasagna that there's no way I'll even feel the cold," she said, and laughed.

Edith nodded, her husband's brown eyes following her as she came around the couch to them. "It would just be terrible for you to catch something on top of yesterday."

Ned sighed and patted his mother on the shoulder, smiling. "Be my guest, Mom. If you can get her to listen to you..."

Nancy swatted Ned on the arm. "I'll keep warm, I promise," she told Edith. "Hannah will be happy to know someone's been looking out for me."

"You take me for granted, don't you," Ned said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, and Nancy could feel his breath against her ear.

"What would you do if I didn't?" Nancy said lightly, resting her hand over his.

"Get a lot more sleep," he teased her.

"Will you be coming back tonight?" Edith asked, her eyes mostly on Nancy's, darting to Ned's. "I only ask because we'll be going next door to play cards..."

Nancy shook her head. "I really appreciate you having me over, and lunch and dinner were great, and letting me sleep in the guest room..."

Edith waved her hand. "Anytime," she said. "You're welcome to come over whenever, even if Ned's at school."

"They're going to make you the daughter they've always wanted," Ned murmured into Nancy's ear, loud enough for his mother to overhear. "And I like being a spoiled only child."

"So do I," she replied, laughing. "Don't worry. As much as I love your parents, someone has to be around my Dad to remind him that there's life outside a courtroom."

Edith smiled. "We've really enjoyed having you. And if you get tired, don't hesitate to demand that Ned drive you home."

"You have to leave in the morning, don't you," Nancy said, glancing over at Ned, who nodded glumly. "I'll try not to keep him out too late," she told his mother.

After hugging Ned's mother goodbye, Nancy followed Ned to the porch, where he was already stamping his feet. "So. A hayride?"

Nancy linked her arm through Ned's. "Yes. I think that's all the excitement my poor lungs can stand."

"And breathing all that cold air will be good for you?" Ned leaned in close, his breath warm against her cheek, and she shivered. "Because, I can think of some other... things to do."

Nancy smiled. "Yeah, but then Bess and George will be upset."

Ned sighed, but he was still smiling. "Spoilsport."

Bess and George were waiting when Nancy and Ned pulled up. Bess was almost dancing with excitement. "Nan!"

"Hey," Nancy said, smiling. "Sorry I missed out on all the shopping."

George rolled her eyes. "No, you so totally are not. _My_ feet are still aching."

Ned shook his head in sympathy, while Bess twirled. "So? You like?"

Nancy took in the coat, a puffy powder-blue knockoff of a major designer. "I like," she said. "I think you could wear a bulletproof vest under it without anyone knowing."

"That is the _best news_ I have heard all day," Ned said, sweeping Nancy up into his arms. "I'm going to buy you one tomorrow."

Nancy laughed. "Okay, put me down now."

Ned squeezed her gently before he put her down. "For now," he whispered, and the expression in his eyes was meant only for her.

The sky had been cloudy and overcast the whole day, and the wind was biting as they climbed into the back of the trailer, with the rest of their giggling group, the girls wearing knit caps and scarves pulled over their mouths, their hair streaming over their shoulders, and the guys with their closed fists tight in their pockets. Ned settled against the side, between Bess and George, and pulled Nancy against him to sit between his spread legs.

"We're just going along the river, right?"

George nodded. "Then back to the community building for apple cider and funnel cakes."

Bess clapped, her cheer dampened by the scarf over her mouth. "The best part!"

Ned leaned forward and Nancy shivered as his breath warmed her ear. "You think you're gonna be okay for this?"

His hands lingered at her hips and she turned her face toward his, and nodded. "I think I'll be all right," she murmured, and brushed her lips against the point of his jaw. "With you here to keep me warm."

He smiled and she felt his breath against her neck, the cold tip of his nose. "I'm going to miss you."

Nancy leaned back, resting her back against his chest, her head against his shoulder, and smiled. "No you won't," she said softly. "Not with exams and Christmas shopping. You'll be back before you know it."

"Man, the river looks beautiful from here," Bess said, leaning forward. "We really need to go ice skating this season."

"You hate ice skating," George cried, staring at her cousin.

"I do not. I hate ice _hockey._ Totally different."

Nancy rested her gloves over Ned's. "It's so clear," she breathed. "It's perfect."

"Yeah," Ned murmured against her ear, and she smiled, flushing softly.

The stars moved slowly over them, and a few of the girls near the back started singing a song that had been popular when they were all in junior high. Soon all the girls had joined in, the guys chuckling or shouting out the lyrics themselves, but they all joined in at the chorus, and Nancy threw her head back and looked up into the sky, searching for the moon, the wind snatching her breath away, feeling Ned's chest fill against her back as he pulled in another breath. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she could hear the smile in her voice as it rose to join with the others.

She had danced with Ned, to this song, years ago. He had looked so easy, so confident, and she had been shaking inside the entire time.

The snow was just beginning to come down when they were within sight of the community building, and everyone ran inside, laughing, their scarves trailing behind. Ned held her hand in his as she stumbled behind him, and the heat was a solid wall as soon as they stepped inside, the warmth pricking in her cheeks. In the line the girls stamped their feet, blowing into their scarves, and Ned just held Nancy with his eyes, a gentle bittersweet smile on his face, the tips of his gloved fingers just sliding down her sleeve.

Bess tugged on Ned's sleeve, and Ned's gaze still lingered on Nancy's for a second before they turned. "Megan says her parents are out of town for tonight," Bess stage-whispered, grinning. "And you know they have that killer TV and pool table in their basement."

"Come on, you guys," George added.

Nancy turned back to Ned, and she already knew the look that she would see on his face. "I don't know," he hedged. "I have to get back to school in the morning."

"And... and I really should get to bed early," Nancy finished. "But you two should go and have fun."

"Like it'll be as fun without the two of you there," Bess said, but she smiled. "Rest up, 'cause I bet it'll be seventy-two hours before Nancy manages to dig up another mystery."

Nancy nodded. "Thanks," she whispered, feeling Ned's hand slide against hers. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Ned was quiet as she drove them back to his house, but his hand stayed against hers until she had to shift the car into park. They sat staring at each other in the dark until he reached forward, tilted her chin to his, and kissed her softly.

"I hate this part," he sighed when he pulled back.

"What part?" she said softly, leaning forward again to claim another kiss.

"The part where we go up to my porch and make out for a while, and then I say goodbye and you say goodbye and it's three weeks before I see you again." Ned traced his fingers, still barely cool, down her cheek.

"Is it the making out you hate?" she teased him, leaning forward, her eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his mouth to hers again.

"No," he whispered.

"How cold it's going to be on your porch?" she smiled against his mouth before she kissed him again.

He shook his head, the tip of his nose brushing hers. "No, because it gives me a good excuse to hold you."

She traced her fingertips through the short hair at the nape of his neck. "The seeing me again?"

He shook his head. "Baby, that's the best part."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," she told him. "Because you'll always see me again."

They made their way slowly to the porch, Nancy's coat unzipped and her gloves off from the heat of the car, and when they reached the dark front door Ned picked her up and held her to him gently, her arms up around his neck, the wind cool against her exposed skin.

"I should give you your sweatshirt back," she whispered against his mouth after they kissed.

He shook his head. "Keep it," he whispered, then smiled. "Like you said, I'll always see you again."

She brushed his hair off his forehead, smiling. "It's only three weeks," she said, almost to herself.

Then she felt his palm against the small of her back, against her skin, and she leaned forward, resting her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Promise me," he whispered against her ear, and she shivered. "One day we won't have to say goodbye to each other anymore."

She smiled, her lips pressed against his neck. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, baby."

She lingered in his arms until she was shivering, and then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You have to go," he murmured. "I don't want you getting sick again."

"I don't either," she murmured, shaking her head, then reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "It won't be long, right?" she said, reassuring, her eyes searching his.

"Won't be long," he agreed, then kissed her again, slow and soft, and she wrapped her arms around his neck again as he backed her into the door. When he pulled back there were stars in her eyes.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you," she breathed, searching his eyes. "You know that, don't you?"

He nodded, sliding his arms around her waist, leaning forward until his forehead was resting against hers. "And I know I will never love anyone the way I have always loved you."

She smiled, tilting her face to press a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you for taking such good care of me," she whispered.

He smiled and looked away. "I always will," he whispered, and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "For as long as you let me."

She watched him, from the fast-dissipating warmth of her car, still holding his gaze as he pushed his lower lip out and then sent her a sad smile before he unlocked his door and stepped into the rectangle of golden light. She drew in a hard breath, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling in her car, before she cranked her Mustang and forced herself to drive away.

"Feeling better, Nancy?" Hannah was waiting when Nancy came home, in her bathrobe, a bag of knitting hanging over one arm.

"Feeling much better," Nancy replied, smiling, reaching into her pockets from habit before she hung her coat up. She found an unexpected sharp corner of a folded paper and pulled it into her fist.

"I'll let you sleep in, then," Hannah smiled. "Get to bed, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Nancy smiled, sliding her fist into the pocket of her jeans. "Good night, Hannah."

"Good night."

She waited until she was safe behind her bedroom door, the house still and quiet around her, and unfolded the note she had found in her coat pocket.

Ned picked up on the first ring. "Hey."

"You," Nancy said, sliding into bed and pulling the other pillow against her chest, "are the best, sweetest, most wonderful boyfriend a girl could ever ask for."

He chuckled. "See, that's it," he said, and she could hear the bedsprings creak when he shifted. "Now I have nothing left to aspire to."

She laughed at him. "I just wanted to tell you that," she murmured. "I hate saying goodbye to you, too."

"Well, you know..."

"What?" Nancy asked when Ned trailed off, her palm cradling her cheek as she gazed at the picture of him on her nightstand.

"Maybe we can find something fun and... private, to do over Christmas break."

"Oh really," she murmured, grinning. "Like what, Ned?"

"A weekend at Fox Lake?"

Nancy rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. "You, me, a cabin, and a frozen lake. Whatever will we find to do with ourselves."

He laughed, suddenly. "A mystery," he replied. "Knowing you."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," she teased him, then lowered her voice. "I'll ask my dad, but it sounds perfect."

They lingered over their goodbyes, and Nancy could barely keep her eyes open when she finally hung up the phone, but she picked the note up again anyway.

_I love you, my beautiful little detective, I can't imagine life without you, and the only thing I like about saying goodbye to you is knowing that we'll never be apart for too long. Take care of yourself until I'm around to do it for you._

She folded the note and held it in her palm as she slid her elbow under the pillow, turning onto her side, toward his picture. "Love you too," she told the smiling photograph, before she nestled her face into the collar of his sweatshirt, breathing in the scent of him, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
